White Gang Life
by MonsterWaterWolf5
Summary: White bear, Leader have to care about his family from any evil humans or animatronics. They went to war with soldiers. They fight for lives. Maybe will get some information like news in radio about Freddy and others.
1. Prologue

Prologue

 _ **I don't know about this world, humans, or animatronics. My soldiers and I were never learning about that after we were building by a nice guy. A nice guy Eric Bell who building my soldiers and me. It were around two or three days later since we were building, there were few humans turned against Eric and forced him to used us for against one of top restaurants, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Eric don't wanted that because he wanted to surprise his son about us as his son who drew of us. That man we were hateful, name is Knox Wallace, that is scientist like electrical science, evolutionary biology, computer science, and studies of animatronics. That man created us like monster or killer machine. They took us split to different rooms for training. I was tested with new power of strength and learned to how use a heavy machine gun. My brother, Armor was tested with new power of jumps and learned to how used the two power like pulse punches. Aranck was tested with new power of speed like runs and learned to how used the two long-sharp swords. Only three of us who don't have any powers but they were learned their skills and weapons, Aurora was learned her skills like avoiding, keep eyes on someone and how to used a long spear and two small machine guns. Carol was learned her skills like carefully, perfect aims, quick jumps and run unlike Armor and Aranck, and how to used the many knives with bombs. Chilam was learned her skills like listen any moves, perfect aims like Carol, catching someone and how to used the two one-point with strong Fire guns and a long steel chain. Also other three of us who were more powerful and dangerous than us, Blizzard had a dangerous weapon was a huge fighter robot; she can inside it or she can control it with her mind connection with it but she was not successful control it as she got huge painful inside her mind with her robot to attack in raging to random like humans and animatronics. If someone will destroy her robot then she will die with it. That robot is look like bunny as Blizzard. Snow don't had weapons but she have two powers are shadow and nightmare. I heard that three of Freddy Fazbear's animatronics have shadow power. I do believe Snow was first before them. That Knox did thing so bad on Snow like beating and destroying her until it was successful as Snow got a shadow power. Oh god, that Knox tried to get her angrily for getting a nightmare power but Snow can't do that and scared of it if she use a nightmare power, she will possibly lost control of it to killing any ones like Blizzard. Her shadow power has weakness is pure light as that is not same regular light or sun but more bright white than that lights or sun. It will can harms Snow with her shadow power. I don't know what Snow's nightmare power has weakness… last one, Bianca don't had weapons but she had the many kind of powers like shadow balls, power strings, heal/treatment humans, repair animatronics like us, teleporting, barriers like protecting, mini world like put any humans in it for safety while we fights to against other enemies in town or city, repair buildings, through any walls or ceilings or ground like ghost, invisible, clones, and etc. She was in glass cylinder with many wires connected Bianca's body. Knox did accident mess up his test with Bianca as Bianca got powerfully power. We were trained to complete but only two of us were Blizzard and Snow who not completely with their a huge robot and a nightmare power. Bianca decided to sneak out of her room to Knox's office to figure out what Knox's plans. She was looking the files and tried to enter computer but she can't get enter. That surprised, Eric was coming and got enter it. Eric don't know what that plans. Bianca and Eric were looking at a computer. They found out that plans were we were go to against one of the top restaurants, Freddy Fazbear's. Eric don't chose and told Bianca to take us to away before Knox or bad humans using us. Bianca and Eric ran to any rooms that where we are as one by one. We were together but we were waiting for Armor and Snow until Armor carried destroyed Snow. Bianca would fix her later after she teleport us to place but before do that, Eric told them that he would figure out for we get free from Knox and clean our powers and weapons. Eric would promise us for we will go to restaurant like Freddy Fazbear's pizza. Bianca teleported us as we completely move Blizzard's robot in different place that they can't find it, we going to different place as I already know this place for only war, because we did met the five soldiers from North American for protection their country. Their names were Mark, Dave, Joe, Peter, and Matthew. Mark was nicely, understood, support , and jokes. Dave was calm, clever, and serious. Joe and Peter were total idiots but most serious while someone come to fight. Matthew was leader of this group, he was nicely, support and friendly. Matthew was wonderful man as he allowed us join them to fight. Around 3 or 4 years later since we joined, captain soldier decided to sent us to base before back home with Mark, Dave, Joe, Peter, and Matthew. Captain soldier told us that we need get updates as sent us to warehouse. Around three days later, we were stolen by bad humans again to different place. That place was only where animatronics going to fight around until gave up or… destroy to dead. The bad humans took our weapons from us. We were worried about that because we have to survive from fight but we already feel bad for other weak animatronics. The eight of animatronics are bit strong like us as they are two gorillas, two wolves, two cheetahs, and two hawk-owls but they were hate us because we were too strong than them. Ugh, that one of wolves name Carter who tried to get Blizzard become his but Blizzard was refused. I have to watch that Carter. I have to protect my soldiers from this place. Bianca will look to way get escape from this place. I hope Matthew and others notice this. I noticed that man use camera like on live to show anyone can see. That seem polices can't catch location from here. That eight of animatronics as the gorillas are enemies of mine and Armor, the wolves are enemies of Blizzard and Snow, the hawk-owls are enemies of Aurora and Carol, and the cheetahs are enemies of Aranck and Chilam. We will have chance to escape from here. Bianca did bring ratio for checking on Freddy Fazbear's because Knox still plans against Freddy Fazbear's. If it is happen, Bianca will do teleport us to there quick before they destroy Freddy and his family. I will tell you to our stories in beginning when we were build. My name is Leader as Knox call me 'White Freddy.' It must copy of Freddy. Eric was not tell us about that yet because no time for talk. Ready to listen our stories.**_

I am change bit story. I am sorry about I am not update up when I am busy with my work. I will working on stories as Pirates, Princess, and Female Knight, We Will Always There For You To Fight Illness and White Gang.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A dark brown-hair man is walking to a restaurant with his golden blond-hair son who is excited. A man chuckles and says, "Calm down, Blake. I know you can't wait to see your favorite characters." Blake giggles and nodding. Father said, "Which your favorite character?" 

Blake smiles and says "It is Bonnie! He is an awesome guitarist! I want to be a guitarist like him!" 

A father smiles at his son and walking to enter a restaurant. He tells Blake that Blake can go. Blake smiles and running to a stage. A father sighs and sit a chair near a table and watch the animatronics at a stage. He is thinking about his company as he has many orders from any restaurants who want animatronics. His phone is ringing and ringing. Father take it and answer it. "Hello?" 

A voice says, " Eric. Some animatronics is ready to go. I guess you take Blake to Freddy Fazbear's again?"

Eric sighs and says, "This place is Blake's favorite, Jaxon. I never forget about Fredbear and Spring Bonnie before Freddy, and his friends appear." 

Jaxon says, "Oh yeah, they are dangerous for kids. That bite of '78. That go-" 

Eric cut Jaxon out "Fredbear is do nothing. Those four teens did to a kid and put a child in Fredbear's mouth. That owner is wrong to sell them out."

Jaxon sighs and says, "They are just machines…" Eric knew that animatronics is alive and act like humans. Some of his coworkers who don't believe that. Jaxon says, "I forgot to tell you. I hear that a new restaurant. I just look at the internet about it. They look like more plastic suits and have red cheeks but more like Freddy and his friends. I am sent a picture to your phone. I got to go to work on other more animatronics. See you later." Eric hangs up it and looks in a message as he opens it. Eric sees a picture as the six animatronics. He sees the animatronics are a light brown-orange bear, a blue bunny, a yellow chicken, a white and pink vixen, a boy with blue and red shirt and hat, and a black puppet. 

Eric soft say himself, "Don't tell me. Are Freddy and his friends will be gone because of this? I don't know to say to Blake about this…" 

Eric hears an announcing as he looks at a stage. He notices an owner stand on a stage. An owner says, "Thank you for coming here for fun and their birthday parties. I apologize about this will closed. You can say goodbyes to fantastic Freddy and his friends! There has new location for you! We have a new animatronics as Toys!" An owner's hand life up to a big poster. The kids are amazing looking at a poster. An owner says, "They are Toy models as they are new animatronics. Their names are Toy Freddy who is a bear, Toy Bonnie who is a bunny, Toy Chica who is chicken, Toy Foxy who is a fox, Balloon Boy or BB who is new boy, and Marionette who is a new puppet! I hope you like them." The owner is walking away to the many papers and say, "You want to go there, here paper will you find a new location." The kids are walking to take one of the papers and say goodbyes to Freddy and his friends. 

Eric is feeling sorry for Freddy and his friends. He notices Blake is slowly walking to Eric. Blake asks Eric "Dad? Are Freddy and friends will be gone?" 

Eric is going to say, but he is stopped by Owner walking to Eric and Blake. Owner says, "Don't worried about them. They will be there at a new location, but they can't be used as they will in a room call service and parts." 

Blake is confused about that, but he forgets it and says, "Ok! They will be fine! Then I will take a paper and say goodbyes to Freddy and friends!" Blake is running to get a table and say good byes to Freddy and his friends. 

Eric says, "That service and part room mean you and others will take Freddy and his friends' parts to new animatronics." 

Owner says, "They are just machines." The owner is walking away from Eric. 

Eric sighs and looks at Blake who said goodbyes to Freddy and his friends. Blake walking to Eric and say, "Can we go to the new location to see Toys?" 

Eric smiles and says "Yes, we can go there any times." 

Blake smiles and looks paper with a picture of Toys. Eric and Blake are leaving a restaurant to their home. 

A few days later 

Eric and Blake are walking to a new location. Blake said "I can't wait to meet Toys! I wonder Toy Bonnie is same Bonnie like a guitarist." 

Eric smiles and says, "If you like him then Toy Bonnie and Bonnie are your favorite." 

Blake smiles and says, "Yep! I kinda wish Freddy and friends join Toys' to will more fun and more songs." 

Eric says, "That good idea about that but that Owner don't care about them." They are entering a new restaurant; Eric let Blake walking around. Eric sits down with a chair and sigh. He takes his phone and dialing it to call Jaxon. 

Jaxon answers it "Hello, Eric." 

Eric said, "Any things you found about that Toys with plastic suits?" 

Jaxon answer says, "Yes, we did questions to a company about that. They were sent some blueprints to us." 

Eric sighs and says, "Okay, I will look those later after finish looking around this new location." Eric hangs up and looks at Blake who watches Toys. Eric stands up and walking around. He sees sign 'Kids Cove' and walking to Kids Cove room. Eric enters a room and looking room. He is shocked by what he sees, the kids pull and back many parts of animatronics. Eric is walking close to see an animatronic until he notices an animatronic is Toy Foxy. Eric is worried about this and heard some people said that Toy Foxy had a name is Mangle. Eric is very disappointed about this and leave. Blake is walking to Eric and smiles at him, but he notices Eric is disappointed and worried. Eric sees that and says, "Those kids are mess Toy Foxy up. Some people call Toy Foxy is Mangle." 

Blake is shocked and say "Why they hurt Toy Foxy? You say that Toys are alive like others." 

Eric says, "Yes they are. Toy Foxy can feel a pain and hurt." 

Blake said, "What are we doing now? Can we help Toy Foxy?" 

Eric shakes his head and says, "We can do, but Toy Foxy is not ours. Ready to leave?" Blake is sadly and slowly nodding. Eric and Blake are walking to out of a restaurant to Eric's car. They get in a car. Eric said, "How about I get new animatronics for you?" 

Blake's spirit up and say, "Can we have!?"

Eric is nodding and say, "Yes, we can have. Choose animals in 9 animatronics." 

Blake smiles and says, "Ok! I will think about it. I am happy about you has worked like make more animals like others!" 

Eric chuckles and says, "Yes, but we can't copying them unless different colors will be all right." 

Blake smiles and says, "Then I will choose Two bears, two bunnies, two chickens, two foxes and one puppet. Five of them will be toys, and four of them will be classics. They will be all white and gray. Oh, Cheeks who only Toys have are blue. Their eyes… Classic bears are light blue. Toy Bear's is icy blue. Classic Bunny's is light pink. Toy Bunny's is lime. Classic Chicken's is light purple. Toy Chicken's is dark orange. Classic Fox's is lightly golden. Toy Fox's is dark golden. Puppet is white. Bears and one of the foxes are boys. Bunnies, Chickens, and one of the foxes are girls." 

Eric chuckles and says, "That like I saw your drawings. So about names?" 

Blake says, "Ok, Bears names are Leader is Classic and Armor is Toy. Bunnies names are Blizzard is Classic, and Snow is Toy. Chickens names are Aurora is Classic, and Carol is Toy. Foxes names are Aranck is Classic, and Chilam is Toy. Um, I am not sure you want to know about puppet's name…" 

Eric is getting worried and say, "That okay, I won't mad at you. Just tell me." 

Blake sighs and says, "Ok, Puppet is Bianca… That mom's name." 

Eric smiles sadly and says, "Oh, Mom will love it. I know you miss her so much. Cancer goes her. I will make them for you. Can you give me your drawings?" Blake is nodding as they are arriving home. They get out of a car and walking to home. Eric unlocks door and opens to let Blake who runs to his room for getting drawings. Blake gives them to Eric. Eric is looking many of his drawings until he notices some. He asks Blake "That look like love around." 

Blake is embarrassed and says, "I thought they are such cute couples like Leader and Aurora, Armor and Carol, and Aranck and Chilam. I kind of wanna that Blizzard and Bonnie and Snow and Toy Bonnie… I want Bianca and Eric that your name but you say only 9 of them." 

Eric chuckles and says, "I will add one later. Also, I will bring them to meet Freddy and others if they are still alive." Blake smiles and yawning. Blake is walking to his room and changed clothes then go to sleep on his bed. Eric smiles and looks Blake's drawings. He is walking to his desk and write a paper for planning to build them for Blake. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Eric is writing paper about Blake's animatronics and Blake explained about them. Eric is finish and look paper as it says ' _Name: Leader. Kind Animatronics: Bear. Color furs: White and Light Gray. Color Eyes: Light Blue._ ' Also Eric already make picture of animatronic bear in his computer and paints it. Eric put it with explained paper. Eric smiles and nodding to starting writes other animatronics. In few minutes later, Eric sighs and put paper in file. He checks on time as it is 5:19pm. He stand up and walking to Blake's room. Eric opens a door and get greeting by many papers on the ground and the desk with many color pencils. He can see Blake who drawings on paper about Blake's animatronics and future company. Eric says "What you planning with this future company?" Eric startles Blake who drop a brown pencil and jumpy.

Blake sighs and says "You scares me. My future company like your! Plus, someone who owner restaurants need some helps, I can sent Leader and others!"

Eric chuckles and pet Blake's head as Eric says "Ok, I am go to work now. I am working on your animatronics to write about them. I will go out for get dinner for us." Blake nodding with smiles. Eric smiles before say "But you need clean your room. It is messy with many papers and color pencils." Blake groans but he starts to clean his room. Eric chuckles and leave to his office.

Next Day

Eric walking to his company with his files. He enter his company and greeting many coworkers. He picking few of coworkers to work with Eric for Blake's animatronics. Eric says " Ethan, Thomas, Ryder, Weston, Emmett, Steven, Luca, Victor, Kaleb. You will help me with the new animatronics." The men nodding and follow Eric to other room which it is empty as never use. Eric explaining the men "You will build nine animatronics for my son. I have papers about animatronics. I will choose couple of men to build two each of animatronics. One of you will work with me. So, four animatronics are classic and five animatronics are toys. Thanks to other company who gave me blueprints about Toys. I am surprised that company is from different country. Now, starts with couples with two animatronics. Ethan and Ryder will work on one classic bear and one toy bear. Thomas and Steve will work on one classic bunny and one toy bunny. Weston and Kaleb will work on one classic chicken and one toy chicken. Emmett and Luca will work on one classic fox and one toy fox. Victor and I will work on one toy puppet. I am give you a papers about animatronics. Got it?" The men nodding and thumb up before taking some paper.

Luca noticed and says "This are? Like Freddy, Toy Freddy and others?"

Eric nodding and says "Yes they are same of them but different colors in furs, eyes, and the bunnies are females instead of males."

Emmett jokes "The female bunnies will date that Bonnie and Toy Bonnie."

Eric rolling his eyes and says "Very funny, Emmett. Quit that jokes and work on animatronics."

Emmett quiet laughs and ask Luca "Ready to build foxes or should say Foxy and Mangle?"

Eric glares at Emmett who shut up and working with nervous about that. Eric sigh and says "I know that Toy Foxy is Mangle but she is mangles to pull and back by kids… That owner seem don't care."

Emmett says "What… I can't believe that owner is horrible… I know animatronics are alive like us." Course of, Emmett, Luca, Thomas, Ryder, Ethan, Steve, Weston, Victor and Kaleb are believed that animatronics are alive. Emmett says "Are there do we thing to help Toy Foxy?"

Eric shake his head and says "We can do but Toy Foxy is belong that owner." The men are quiet but forget it and starting work on the animatronics. They build endoskeletons until they are done build endoskeletons.

Weston says "So, what colors of casts and eyes, Kaleb?"

Kaleb read paper loud as Weston can hear "White on only feathers but that beak and legs are black for classic one but Toy is more lighter than that classic. Classic eyes are light purple and toy eyes are dark orange. Got it?" Weston are nodding. Kaleb and Weston are on way a other big room that where many casts.

Emmett murmuring "Kaleb and Weston are finish build endoskeleton. That quick…"

Luca rolling his eyes and say "That your fault who always jokes while build…."

Emmett is pouts at Luca but Luca ignore to focus on the two endoskeletons. Emmett sigh and look to meet glares by Eric. Emmett jumpy in panic and working on the two endoskeletons in quick as surprised by Luca. Luca look around until he notice that Eric is glaring while build endoskeleton with Victor who hold his laughs. Luca sighs and shakes his head. Steve put last part on a one endoskeleton and sigh to says "They are done now. So what colors of casts and eyes of the bunnies, Thomas?" Steve don't get response by Thomas and look at him but can't find of him. Steve looking around for Thomas but he can't find. Steve says "Thomas? Where you go?"

A voice male says "I am here. I just went to get them before you going to finish them." Steve look where his voice from and notice it is Thomas. Thomas is thinking and say "That odd that casts is like plastic than furs."

Steve say "Well, they are. I just learn that before I get blueprints from other company. So ready to work? That seem Weston and Kaleb are almost done with two chickens."

Thomas say "Yeah, they are almost done. I know only Emmett is last while finish them… I feel bad for Luca."

Steve nodding while setting casts on an endoskeleton. Steve says "Yes he is but if he is not doing then boss will glares at him all time. I am sure that Victor will laugh about that."

Steve and Thomas are startling by Ryder yelling "Finally they are done! Now, next color casts and eyes!" Ryder running to a room while read paper. Ethan sigh and following him.

Steve and Thomas are waiting while set casts on the endoskeletons as they hear from Ryder yelled 'OW' as they knew that Ryder ran into the wall because Ryder was read on paper and don't notice. They are sigh same times. Ethan is walking with carrying the casts and eyes. Ryder is follow as he rubbing his head where hit. Ethan and Ryder starting to work on the endoskeletons with the casts and eyes. Victor sighs and ask Eric "That seem difficult than normal endoskeletons. That puppet endoskeletons is more thin that normal endoskeletons. I think need practice with this. That luck for us, we were have to carefully with it until it is successful… Let test if it is work?"

Eric nodding and turn on on a thin endoskeleton. Victor and Eric are waiting for it is moving. It is move and look at them. Eric smiles and says "it is fine now. So need get suit for it. A suit is gray and white. I did ask Sarah about it. Same of Mask. Can go to get it?" Victor nodding and leave to get it. Eric look at a thin endoskeleton and smiles at it. Eric says "That okay, we will put suit on you. I will add voice box now." Eric look at mess parts of endoskeleton as he notice a voice and take it. Eric look at a thin endoskeleton again and put it's throat to fixing it. Eric says "ahead go to talking."

A thin endoskeleton starting to say "H..h..hello? He..llo? Hello?" It's voice box getting better and clearly as it is female voice.

Eric says "That good. So, you has name by my son. Your name is Bianca. Also, you are female. I have 8 more animatronics. Chickens, bunnies, and bears are done by now. Foxes are almost done."

A thin endoskeleton named Bianca, nodding and look Victor who carrying her suit. Victor says "this is ready. Let me set you with his suit." Bianca nodding and let Victor put a suit on her. Victor says "A puppet is done! How about you, Emmett, Luca?"

Bianca take look at the men 'Emmett' and 'Luca'. Luca says "Don't look at me. Blame at Emmett who totally idiot and much jokes are pain ass." Emmett pouts at Luca who ignored him and walking to get the casts and eyes. Eric sighs and walking to others. Bianca decided to follow Eric. Bianca is much surprised as she notices that she is floating. Bianca looking around down. Luca walking out of a room and look Bianca. He is surprise and says "Is a thin endoskeleton ghost or thing? Why it is floating?"

Eric take look at Bianca and confuses to says "I don't know that. Let me call Blake. Maybe Blake met a puppet from Freddy Fazbear's." Eric take his phone and dials it. He is waiting for Blake answer it.

Blake takes his phone to answer it "Hello, Dad."

Eric says "Did you meet a puppet from Freddy Fazbear's? What it look like?"

Blake thinks to remember and says "Mari has mask and suit. I see she move like floating few times. Why"

Eric says "I never see this before. Thank tell me about it. See you later." He hang down his phone and look at Victor to says "Yes it is. Can you check on blueprint about puppet?"

Victor nodding and walking away. Emmett says "Foxes are done now. So what now?"

Eric says "Ok, you can turn them on. We can help them to learn anything." Eric watch the men turn animatronics on. The Animatronics are moving and looking around. Eric walking to them and says "Welcome to world. We build you for my son. You will be belong to my son. My son drew of you and named you too. You will meet my son tomorrow."

The animatronics nodding in understanding. A classic bear step up and asks "You say we have names?"

Eric says "Oh, yea. Your name is Leader. A Light bear is Armor. A bunny is Blizzard. A light bunny is Snow. A chicken is Aurora. A light chicken is Carol. A fox is Aranck. A light is Chilam." As Eric point one by one of Animatronics. Eric says "This puppet is Bianca. So We need rest now. We will do it tomorrow. You can explore around of here. Don't mess or touch endoskeletons. I will guild you to room where coworkers take break. Don't worry about it. It have few couches, couple televisions, and kitchens as lot foods at there. You can eat if you want. Ok?" Leader and others nodding and follow Eric to room. Eric opens a door to let the animatronics inside. Eric showing them around at a room. Eric thinking about stay here but Ryder and Emmett volunteers to stay for watch them. Ryder and Emmett don't have family but alone home. Eric sighs and says "Fine you can stay with them. Don't stupid things if you do, I will give you much work than normal, Understanding?" He glares at Ryder and Emmett who getting nervous and nodding. Eric is walking out of his company with other men. Eric sighs and look sky. He smiles as he know Blake will so happy about Leader and others on tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ryder and Emmett discussing about what planning tonight with the animatronics. Ryder says "They want know more about us and others. Maybe they will questioning us. Also I am lucky, I was bring my XboxOne here. I want to video on the animatronics how they react on that game."

Emmett smiles and asks "What kind you have games of that XboxOne?"

Ryder says "Fallout 3 and 4, Assassin's Creed, Call of Duty, NBA like basketball, Prey, Tekken 7, Halo, Minecraft and Overwatch. I think they will trying to play that Overwatch and Minecraft. Overwatch have only live to other people who will on live to playing. Plus Only one player but we will sharing with it. Minecraft have only four players."

Emmett nodding and says "Yea, I heard that Overwatch is best game ever. Same that you said Fallout 4. I have XboxOne too but I leave it at my home."

Ryder grins and says "You can go to get it. Also bring small television too. Don't worry about it. Boss don't know what we doing. When we are tired then clean and put them away at the cars before go to sleep."

Emmett says "I think you are right. I am sure enough playing game. I am go now. Make sure thing okay with the animatronics."

Ryder nodding when he watch Emmett leaving. Ryder look at the animatronics. A white bear asked Ryder, "Can I ask you?"

Ryder smiles and says, "Course of, you can asks many questions to me or Emmett, Leader."

Leader nodding and asks, "What we doing here for? Why Armor look like me as same others? Why only one puppet here?"

Ryder giggles and says, "You will have fun with many children in the restaurant. You will working at new restaurant with Boss and his son, Blake. Blake drew all of you from different restaurant call Freddy Fazbear's. I am sure you and Armor are same of Freddy and Toy Freddy. As well Blizzard and Snow are same of Bonnie and Toy Bonnie, Aurora and Carol are same of Chica and Toy Chica, Aranck and Chilam are Same of Foxy and Mangle I mean Toy Foxy, and Bianca is same of Marionette. I am not sure about Toys have name like nicknames but one of toys, Toy Fox had nickname is Mangle. So you said that why you and Armor look like same because you and Armor are brothers as Blizzard and Snow are sisters and Aurora and Carol are sisters too but Aranck and Chilam are not siblings but lovers. There have bit different between bunnies like Blizzard and Snow are girls and Bonnie and Toy Bonnie are boy. Others are same genders of Bears, Foxes, Chickens and puppet. Well that last question was is unknown. I will ask Boss about that."

Snow is confuses and asks, "We don't meet that Blake yet. When will we meet Blake?"

Ryder says, "Course of, you will meet him on tomorrow. Boss wants to you hide in boxes because he wants to surprise his son for his birthday on Sunday. Today is Wednesday but will be soon Thursday. That reason is Saturday and Sunday as we don't have to work, just break time with families. Unless just me and Emmett only who don't have families but many friends anywhere. Don't worry about it, some of us will coming here to work if they want."

Aurora says, "Hmm. What mean this days like you say Wednesday, Thursday, Saturday and Sunday? Families? Friends? Birthday?"

Ryder says, "Well… That hard explain, I was sucker on math, science, and Social Studies/History in high school… but I will show look like." Ryder looking around this a room until he found a calendar on wall and walks to get it. Ryder show it to them and says, "That is calendar, it is helping people know which days. There have seven days in one week like started with Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, and Saturday. Around five weeks in one month like 1 to 31, twelve months in one year like Started with January, February, March, April, May, June, July, August, September, October, November, and December. There have some month has 30 or 31 but one of month is 28 or 29 on February because it is leap year. Leap year is four years each on February because between seasons and astronomical events do not repeat in a whole number of days. So it is today Wednesday, November 11, 1987."

He keeps talking "Family are wife, husband, kids as sons and daughters, and possibly pets but more in families are grandmothers, grandfathers, aunts, uncles, cousins, nieces, nephews, and other more pets. I will explain more about families. Grandmother and grandfather can be calling by kids as their grandchildren like grandson and granddaughter. Grandmother and grandfather are parents of kids' mother or father with aunts or uncles but different relationships in blood, if some of families are not part of blood as call Law-of. Aunts and uncles can be calling by kids as their nieces and nephews. Aunts and uncles are sisters and brothers of kids' mother or father. Cousins can be calling with their names by kids as their cousins too. Cousins are kids of aunts and uncles. Families are more lovely"

He chuckles and talking "Friends are not in relationships with blood unlike families but they can be treating as family. If someone has best friend like more hang out or talking about stuff or playing games or etc. IF not 'Best' friend like not much hang out or others. They can over their house to sleep or playing stuff. Birthday mean someone who born on which day. My birthday is April 18, 1962 as my age is 25. That reasons of laws like drivers must be 16 ages, someone has independent must be 18 like free from their mother, father or guardian, and alcohol like beers and wines must be 21 to up. Most students with around 14 and 15 ages to can be practicing drives with teachers. There has special car has extra brakes as teachers notice something wrong and stop it before students drive. So, understand?"

Leader and others nodding before more questions. Aranck asks "I wonder why we look different?"

Ryder says "Like I just said, You and Chilam are foxes, Leader and Armor are bears, Blizzard and Snow are bunnies or rabbits as they are same, Aurora and Coral are chicken but they are girl call hens. Boys are roosters. Well, there more animals…"

Aranck says "Wow. Understand."

Armor asks "Um what lovely?"

Ryder says "That is part love. Example that, between female and male like wife and husband, boyfriend and girlfriend, and fiancé and fiancée. Most females have crushing on other males. Some males have crushing on other females too. Well, how they confessing to loving in? That herself or himself tell to their crushing on male or female about they are love in. Or write note or letter to them. On course, most friends can helping them with love. Like If they get that feeling like love while near people. How can funny people can shyly, blushing, and stammering near their crushing on. I am sure, you can feel that way."

Leader says, "Wait. Are we can feeling?" Ryder nodding with smiles.

Coral says, "Just you said, what that Seasons and astronomical events?"

Ryder says, "Oh that. Seasons have four like spring, summer, fall or autumn, and winter. Spring mean always many the plants growing, the animals and bugs get out their hideouts. Outside is pretty warm and cool. Most people love to walking around and sports like use bikes and others. Oh they can walking with their dogs. Summer mean outside is really hot. Many people love to go swim in lake or ocean or pools. Most relaxing to get tan on their skin. They love to go trip any where , that will same Spring. Autumn mean all plants starting to sleep, the animals get foods and leaves to in their hideout for ready to sleep before start winter. Outside is same of spring like warm and cool but most is rain same of spring but unlike summer because it is so hot. Winter mean lot snowing as kids can playing with that snow like fighting with snow ball or build snowman, or more fun. They love to drink hot chocolate. They have some blizzard like bad storm. Storm can be only blizzard and rain with lightning. Storm can harm to any trees and others like storm can broke tree to down hit people or animals or houses. That why storm is dangerous. So astronomical events, that hard explain. That part of in space out of a earth. Moon, lunar, eclipse, and etc. Oh, that seasons have many holidays like lot fun. January has New year on 1st, like now is 1987, new year is 1988. Also they can get party. February has Valentine's Day on 14th, like many hearts shapes, give candies, and out date between families, friends and boyfriend/girlfriend. March has Saint Patrick's day on 17, like most people wear green stuff but if they don't have or won't wear then they will get pinch. April has Fool's day on 1st and Easter random days as last time is 19 next year is 3rd, like most kids really love to hunting for colorful eggs from Easter bunny. May has Mother's Day on 14th, like most kids give to their mother, aunts, sisters if they has kids, and grandma. June has Father's Day on 18th like same Mother's Day as Father, Uncles, brothers if they has kids, and grandpa. July has Independence Day on 4th, like many people really love to watch fireworks at nighttime as they can have party too. August and September don't have event. October has Halloween on 31st, Most kids can wear any costumes as they can be from their favorite shows, movies, and others. They will get many candies from any houses. November has thanksgiving on 23rd. Most families can together to eat turkey and many food. December has Christmas on 24 and 25, like the kids will get presents from their families and Santa. That 24 only families together in party and get presents by any families. That 25 only family like mother, father and kids but sometimes aunts or uncles and grandparents who don't have family can join family. They can get presents by only mother, father, kids, and Santa. That much fun in holidays."

The animatronics nodding in understand and more questions as Ryder answering in explains until they hear open from door. A voice says, "I am here!"

Ryder notices that belong to Emmett and says, "Around time. Ok, hold on. I need go to get my stuff in my lock." He walking to other room that where lockers are.

Emmett asks, "Can open a door? I can't open because I hold my tv." Blizzard walking to a door and open it. Emmett says, "Thanks, Blizzard." Emmett put his stuff on a table. He look at Ryder just carrying his stuff. Emmett says, "You will use that tv with your XboxOne. Ahead to starting setting on XboxOne." Emmett and Ryder setting their XboxOne to connect to tv. They are done and look at the animatronics who confusing. Emmett says, "Maybe you don't know this. That video game call XboxOne. Have many games as lot fun. We will show and teach you how play with it. A game call Overwatch, that you will playing. So 5 and 6 of you to two place with our XboxOne." Emmett evil grinning at the animatronics who got worried and confusing. They hear last word from Emmett says, "That will fun."


End file.
